Nuevo Amanecer
by Rosi Fox
Summary: Lo que pasaria en la linea del tiempo donde llegaron Trunks y Mai


_Nota: esta es la version Anime tal vez escriba la version del Manga ya que ambos son muy distintos._

Despues de la derrota de Zamasu y Black Goku, Mai y Trunks viajan a otra linea del tiempo donde esta estaba situada dos dias antes del ataque de Majin buu.

 **Bien Mai ya llegamos a la nueva linea del tiempo el señor Bills y el señor Wiss se deben estar con Zamas** \--Dijo Trunks encapsulando la maquina del tiempo y guardandola en su chaqueta.

 **Esta vez detendremos a Black y a Zamasu esta vez no volvera a ocurrir esa desgracia** \--Respondio Mai con total determinacion dispuesta de que esta vez acabaran con esto de una vez por todas.

 **Me gustaria que vinieras con nosotros Trunks a justificar los actos de Zamasu** \--Dijo Wiss quien se encontraba atras de Trunks y Mai acompañado de Bills y Wiss del futuro.

 **Debes saber que viajar en el tiempo es un grave delito Trunks y debe ser toda persona que viaje atraves de el, esta vez te la pasare**. **Y dime ¿Cuando atacara ese tal Majin buu?** \--Pregunto Bills quien le dirijio una mirada severa al viajero del tiempo favorito.

 **Señor Bills usted esta temeroso de morir** \--Burlandose Wiss del Futuro.

Bills se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos respondiendo a Wiss de su linea del tiempo- **No es que este temeroso pero se trata de poner a muchos planetas en peligro, debo de acabar con esos dos.** **Ellos mataron a todas las personas de distintos planetas.** **En dos dias atacara Majin buu.** **El supremo Kaiosama morira y al mismo tiempo tambien usted morira. Black sin que mi yo de esta linea se de cuenta estara espiando se reunira con su otro yo (Pausa)** **Black y Zamasu, Black es Zamasu de una linea del tiempo distinta uso las super esferas del Dragon para intercambiar cuerpos con el señor Goku y para despues usar el anillo del tiempo viajando al futuro para aliarse con su yo de esta linea Zamasu pertenece a esta linea del tiempo el uso la super esferas del Dragon para volverse inmortal y para luego destruirla** **s** \--explico Trunks-- **Mataron a los Kaioshin para que tambien murieran los dioses de la destruccion y asi no habia nadie que los detengan usaron los arcillos potara de esa manera se fusionaron. La pelea contra esos dos fue dura pero gracias al señor Goku a mi padre y con la ayuda de los demas derrote a la fusion de los aliados. Para despues Zeno-sama destruyera toda el universo siete.**

 **Bien ya que Wiss de la otra linea me desperto evitaremos esto, iremos con Gowasu** **destruyre yo mismo a Zamasu** \--Bills apreto los puños y miro a Wiss de su Linea-- **Wiss tu entrena a este muchacho el sera el encargado de acabar con ese tal Black.**

 **Esta bien señor Bills, Trunks ve a casa a alimentarte bien este entrenamiento sera duro para que derrotes a Black ¿Esta claro Trunks?** \-- Wiss del futuro mirando a Trunks-- **Iremos al planeta de los Kaiosamas a ver al supremo Kaiosama y a tu yo del tiempo**

 **Parece que yo tendre que ir a ver a Bills de mi linea del tiempo ese es un cabeza hueca que destruye cualquier cosa que esta en su camino** \--Dijo Wiss de la linea del tiempo conocida volviendo al pasado

 **Entendido** \--repondio Trunks tomando camino a la corporacion capsula con Mai acompañandolo.

Ambos viajaron por tos West City viendo lo que ellos vieron en forma de ruinas en una hermosa ciudad. En la cual tuvieron que pelear por pelear por varias vidas inocentes por unos tontos obsecionados por su justicia.

Cuando llegaron a Capsula Corp. se detuvieron Mai noto que Trunks estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas ya que en su linea habia sido asesinada por Black.

Ambos entraron a la casa para encontrar a Bulma investigando para nuevos proyectos volteandose para ver a Trunks y Mai.

 **Trunks crei que ya te habias ido con el Kaio y dime esa muchacha es tu novi...** \--Fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Trunks que estaba llorando de felicidad ya que su madre estaba viva-- **Trunks ¿que te paso?**

 **Disculpa ma te tendre que clntar todo** \--y Trunks comenzo a contarle todo lo que secedio.

 **Ya entiendo tu viniste de otra linea del tiempo de un año del futuro donde unos terribles villanos atacaron y en esa linea mi yo del futuro fue asesinada y mi otro yo del pasado estuvo cerca de morir** \--Concluyo Bulma.

 **Si pero ahora debo ir con el señor Wiss para acabar con Zamasu de esta linea** \--respondio Trunks marchandose dejando a Mai y a Bulma.

 **Ya llegaste Trunks ahora vamos iremos al universo diez para detener a Zamasu** \--Diji Wiss tomando su baston para ir a dicho universo.

 **Yo mismo lo destruire** \--Bilss sujetandose en la espalda de Wiss

Trunks se sujeto en la espalda de Wiss viajando al Universo diez donde acabarian con Zamasu.

 _PLANETA KAIOSHIN UNIVERSO DIEZ_

 **Cuanto tiempo Señor Bills y Señor Wiss ¿Se debe saber por esta visita?** \--Dijo Gowasu haciendo una reverencia.

 **¿Sabes donde esta Zamasu?** \--respondio Bills

 **El en unos momentos vendra** \--repondio el Kaio

Despues de unos instantes llego Zamasu con la sorpresa de ver a Bills y a Wiss junto con lo que le parecio el mayor desagrado Trunks el viajero ilegal del tiempo, el mayor pecador de la humanidad.

 **Cuanto tiempo señor Bills y señor Wiss** \--Haciendo una reverencia y ocultando su furia de ver a Trunks.

 **Si y crees que permitiremos que hagas tus fechorias, Zamasu** \--respondio Bills dejando sorprendido a Gowasu y Zamasu

 **¿De que habla?** \--pregunto antonito de lo que escucho.

 **De esto hablamos** \--Repondio Wis agitando su baston revelando el ataque a los humanos y la alianza con Black.Sorprendiendo aun mas dejando en shock a Gowasu

 **¿Como demonios saben que destruire a la humanidad? yo solo hago lo correcto seguir la justicia divina y acabare con los amaneceres negros de una vez por todas** \--Respondio Zamasu

 **Zamasu crei que ya habias superado esa tonta idea pero estuve equivocado ¿No habias reflexionado?** \--Gowasu dirijiendose a su alumno con una expresion severa.El cual no respindio quedandose en pocision neutra

 **Zamasu eres un sadico, despiado y cobarde esta ves te detendre** \--dijo Trunks colocandose en posicion de ataque.

 **Veo que mi sueño se cumplio ahora no tengo tiempo que perder** \--realizando el golpe de aura siendo detenido por Bills.

 **No te pases de listo Zamasu,**

 **Hakai** \--Atacando a Zamasu y desintegrandolo en el proceso.

 **Señor Gowasu le recomiendo que venga con nosotro en una horas llegara el otro** \--Le dijo Trunks a Gowasu.

Bills, Wiss, Trunks y Gowasu desapareciendo del planeta.

 _TIEMPO OMITIDO_

 _"Crei que el Kaioshin iba a pelear de esa manera me quitaria a Bills de encima. Tambien no encontre a mi yo de este tiempo ni a Gowasu ¿que demonios esta?. Una Firme igual a la de Trunks esta viniendo a mi direccion ¿Que ocurre?"_ Penso Black

Trunks lanzo una onda de ki a unos arbustos donde se encontraba espiando la nueva amenaza de la humanidad Black Goku. El cual sale de su escondite quedando sorprendido, estaba seguro de que nadie se daria cuenta.

 **Trunks ¿Que haces aca?** **y ¿como supiste de mi precencia? y ¿porque hay dos Trunks?** \--Le pregunto Black a Trunks sintiendo las dos firmas de ki identicas.

 **Black mejor dicho Zamasu esta vez acabare contigo y no te perdonare lo que has hecho. Yo vengo de una linea de tiempo donde tu otro yo y tu acabaron con todo asesinaron a gente inocente, robaste el cuerpo del señor Goku para realizar tus fechorias a si que preparate** \--Respondio Trunks transformandose en SSJB.

 **Eso lo veremos pecador** \--lazandose Black al ataque pero siendo detenido su puño y en el cual Trunks le golpea el en estomago mandandolo hacia algunas montañas.

 _"Debo de acabar con esto rapido"_ Penso Trunks.

Black intentaba golpear a Trunks pero sus intentos eran inutiles siempre eran bloquedados lanzaba varias rafagas de ki pero estaba claro que Trunks estaba en ventaja la batalla fue dura hata que Black bajo la guardia un error faltal el cual Trunks aprovecho lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera sangre transportandose del otro lado dandole una potente patada en la espalda, para luego nuevamente desaparecer y darle una patada donde lo manda hacia arriba y ahora con un fuerte golpe llevandolo al suelo donde Black queda malherido debido a la enorme ventaja de Trunks.

 **Black tienes mis respetos lograste tu sueño tu poder fue extraordinario y tu cordinacion con Zamasu fue espectacular pero debo eliminarte ahora pues eres la mayor amenaza** \--Comenzo a cargar su mayor ataque-- **esto es por la muerte de mi madre ¡Desaparece para siempre Black! Resplandor Final**

 _"Yo un dios derrotado por un niño pecador esto es absurdo debi haber imaginado que mi yo de esta line fue derrotado y elimidado mi justicia fracaso al final"_ los pensamientos finales de Black antes de ser desintegrado por completo por el Resplandor Final de Trunks.

 _"Al fin esto se acabo estoy agradecido nuevamente por ustedes gracias chicos, tambien a Wiss y a Wiss del futuro por este entrenamiento que ma ha vuelto mas fuerte ahora debo entrenar junto con mi otro yo para conservar la paz a este mundo ya que somos los ultimos guerreros y gracias a Mai he sobrevivido varias veces pero ahora es distinto"_ Destransformandose a volver a su estado normal cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Mientras su otro yo llego al campo donde su otra version finalizo su combate terminando ambos victoriosos ahora debian preservar la paz en el Mundo.

 **Hey yo y ¿donde esta la version barata del señir Goku**?--

 **El eata muerto acabo de derrotarlo ahora debemos entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes para conservar la paz y prosperidad a este mundo** \--Respondio Trunks.

 _CORPORACION CAPSULA_

 **Se acabo hemos vuelto-** comento Trunks

 **Gracias me salvaron la vida** -Dijo Gowasu

 **Bien todos los dioses nos vamos estoy bastante aburrido pero la comida del planeta tierra es la mejor del universo** \--Comento Bills

 **Parece que volvere a probar mas platillos es muy rica esta comida** \--Levantandose de la mesa y limpiando con una servilleta la boca.

 **Pueden volver cuando ustedes gusten** \--Les respondio Bulma.

 **Le ayudare señora Bulma** -agarrandola del hombro con una sonrisa sincera.

 **Parece que mis futuros nietos seran muy amables como ustedes** \--Le respondio Bulma ocasionando que Mai y Trunks* se sonrrojaran masivamente

¡ **Mama!-**

¡ **Señora Bulma!**

 **Jaja era una broma** \--respondio bulma.


End file.
